Emmènemoi
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Fic Point de Vue sur Kazuha, reprennant le tome 50 et l'affaire de la femme des Neiges...Très romantique... on découvre les vrais sentiments de kazuha...


**Emmène-moi**

- Kazuha… Rentre tout de suite à l'hôtel, tu vas t'enrhumer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir quand je te vis me dire ça. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Tu venais de m'asperger de neige pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la journée, prenant un malin plaisir à faire gicler la neige avec tes skis tandis que tu freinais, me visant à chaque fois.

Arriverai-je à te comprendre un jour ?

D'un côté, tu viens me narguer parce que je me suis fais une entorse à la cheville, et d'un autre, tu t'inquièterais pour moi ? Je n'y crois pas vraiment…

Même si les filles de ma classe pensent que tu es un imbécile, malgré ton intelligence et ton physique beau garçon, moi je te connais depuis plus longtemps qu'elles… Mais ce côté-ci du personnage est un point que je n'arriverai sans doute jamais à comprendre. Je sais bien que je suis loin de ton niveau : nous n'avons pas les mêmes passions, pourtant j'essaie de combler ce fossé. En vain.

Oui, comme une idiote j'ai intégré ton groupe de ski – le meilleur de la classe – et oui, comme une idiote, ce qui devait arriver arriva… J'ai eu droit à une chute monumentale, parce que je n'ai pas ton niveau sportif. Tu es bien plus expérimenté que moi, c'est sûr… Enfin, je ne me suis pas vraiment fait mal. J'ai bien chuté, et j'ai profité de cette occasion.

Je ne pourrais jamais t'expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussées à m'inscrire dans ton groupe. Si les groupes de skis avaient été faits par sélection, on ne nous aurait jamais mis ensemble. Tout le monde se serait rendu compte de ma médiocrité. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, au final, cette fausse entorse. Ainsi, je peux passer mon temps à t'observer descendre les pistes, tout à loisir, sans craindre les railleries des autres, puisque c'est assez naturel de m'occuper de la sorte – à regarder la classe s'amuser, et d'en profiter pour lorgner sur toi. En un sens, mon génie se rapproche du tien quand il s'agit de ruser…

A la cantine, tu n'as pas voulu que je m'installe à côté de toi au début. Parce que tes amis se moquaient de nous. Mais je n'ai pas démordu de mon idée de rester manger avec toi, malgré les sourires entendus de mes amies…

Et ensuite, tu t'es mis en colère contre cet homme qui racontait n'importe quoi… Les histoires de fantômes ne me plaisent pas, tu sais. Ton esprit logique veut que derrière chaque fait, il y ait une explication rationnelle… Quand c'est toi qui me la démontres, alors je suis heureuse, parce que je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu n'es satisfait que si tu maîtrises ce qui te fait peur… Cette histoire de crimes commis par la Femme des Neiges… C'est vrai, il n'y a qu'une fille pleurnicharde comme moi pour y croire. Alors quand tu t'es levé et énervé contre cet homme, je t'ai tout de suite soutenu, même si je ne comprenais pas très bien les enjeux de cet échange. Dès qu'il y a une question de meurtre, ton esprit tordu est toujours le premier à répondre. Et si je suis là, je sens que je t'aide à mieux réfléchir.

Je veux être ton assistante, même si je ne fais pas grand-chose, un peu comme Sherlock Holmes a son Docteur Watson…

Je suis un peu ton garde-fou, non ? Pour t'empêcher de tomber… Si je suis à tes côtés, je sais alors que rien ne te résiste. C'est peut-être la magie de nos talismans… ? Ce lien qui nous rapproche, même si toi tu ne le vois pas, moi je sais qu'il est là, je le sens. Rien ne viendra m'empêcher d'y croire.

En tout cas, je suis contente que ce voyage ait pu te permettre de mettre en pratique tes dons de détective. Le fait de te voir te triturer les méninges… Si tu savais comme je t'envie aussi. Mais d'un côté… je suis contente de n'être qu'une pauvre aide pour toi. Je peux rester à tes côtés de cette manière, même si ton univers reste à jamais fermé pour moi, pauvre fille commune.

Aah… Parfois, je trouve que ton don est une malédiction. Pourquoi parviens-tu à trouver des choses que peu de personnes auraient pu découvrir, au risque que cela leur prenne des années, alors que des choses aussi simples que mes sentiments soient aussi durs à comprendre ?

Faut-il que mes sentiments soient un crime pour que tu les comprennes et les démasques ?

J'espère qu'un jour tu ouvriras les yeux sur moi… Que tu me verras autrement que comme l'amie d'enfance rencontrée un jour à Kyôto, celle qui aura été emprisonnée une journée entière avec toi grâce une paire de menottes piquée à ton grand-père, et que tu béniras aujourd'hui l'époque futile où nous pouvions sans pudeur prendre nos bains ensemble, et jouer impunément… Aujourd'hui, nous évitons le moindre contact physique, connaissant toutes les choses que ce geste impliquerait si modérément dans une vie de couple.

J'aimerais que ce moment arrive, mais il me fait peur… Alors dans cette attente, je reste près de toi, car je ne désespère pas te voir un jour découvrir dans mes yeux le crime qui me pousse à t'accompagner sous n'importe quel prétexte…

Aujourd'hui, je dois justement en trouver un pour que tu ne saches pas quelle idiote je suis…

Oui, j'ai déjà pris le télésiège, mais évidemment, il avait une barrière de sécurité, ce qui n'est pas le cas de celui-ci… Parce que je n'ai jamais été tout en haut de cette piste. Par contre, je sais que si tu la descends avec moi, tout se passera bien.

Et alors même que tu t'enfonces tête baissée dans ce jeu de rivalité, alors qu'un meurtre a été commis, tu n'as pas remarqué ni compris ce que mes amies ont découvert si facilement… Et oui, la ruse n'a pas marché avec elles, elles m'ont percé à jour. Je suis un bien piètre stratège…

Mais tous mes efforts sont récompensés quand je vois ton regard s'enflammer. C'est le Heiji compétitif qui me plait. Quand tu te démènes sur une affaire…

Là, je te laisse faire ton entrée sur la scène, je n'ai plus qu'à t'observer. Et me rendre compte au fur et à mesure pourquoi je deviens une idiote aux yeux de mes amies, et de balayer d'un geste de la main invisible toutes leurs railleries.

Oui, je suis une idiote, mais pour une raison particulière. Alors, que tu résolves ou non cette affaire, peu m'importe. Tant que tu prendras du plaisir avec cette manie, moi je prendrai plaisir à t'observer de tout mon saoul.

Et peut-être qu'un jour, tu m'emmèneras aussi dans ton univers, après avoir découvert le fond de mes pensées, les raisons qui font que je ne veux pas te quitter…

_Kessy_

_08 Juin 2006 _

3


End file.
